Prompt of Chamiko
by VictorianRose99
Summary: 10 prompts for Chamiko. Beware language. PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N: So a new prompt series for Kimiko and Chase from Xaiolin Showdown.**

 **Xaiolin Showdown is owned by Christy Hui, not me.**

 **WARNINGS : Sexual implications and language. **

* * *

**Morphine-** The sterile room was looked at through a nearly clear glass. Kimiko couldn't tell whether it was her eyes or that the liquid was really tinted lavender. Her whole body was comfortably numb. But her mind ran like a sprinter. Her baby, her Haku, her reason for making it through the last few hours of absolute torture. Kimiko looked down to the group of people below her. She stared at her lover, Chase Young, nodding toward Jack Spicer, the genius who saved her life. She looked closer at the albino, realizing the fact that he held her premature son. She stared at a syringe with a yellow liquid within it. The next thing she knew, it was shot into her defenseless child. Rage shot through her so quickly that as every eye in the room turned toward the bubbling liquid around the fire dragon, she could only scream in annoyance that no one tried to protect her baby from the mysterious shot injected into him. Jack looked up, red eyes bright. With a grin, he turned to Chase saying,"She's ready. Damn, just one hour." Jack walked over to the machine and pushed a series of buttons. The liquid around Kimiko drained from around her. She fell to the bottom and took off the oxygen masked, breathing real air for the first time in about an hour, apparently. The glass opened in front of her and Chase ran in with an elated grin. "Kimiko, I'm so glad that you're alright!" Kimiko didn't even smile as she looked at him angrily. "What did he put in my baby?!"she demanded. Chase blinked at her, confused. Jack went passed him, a little scared, rightfully so. "It was something to help his organs grow, and in a month, I'll give him the same shot for his body. I promise I wouldn't hurt him, Kimiko. You know I wouldn't, right?" Kimiko felt guilt run through her as she remembered that Jack had been the one to save her, to save Haku. He didn't deserve this. "I'm sorry, Jack. You don't deserve this. Thank you for everything you did for me...By the way, what was I in?" Jack smirked. "Morphine in its purest form with every anti-bacterial and virus known to man. Plus every healing herb and factor ever discovered"  
That was Jack Spicer.

 **Truth-** When the lies truly hit Kimiko, it hit like all hell broke loose. She was no one, there was no name for her. She was nothing but a baby abandoned on the streets. She was taken out of Toshiro Tohomiko's will, her only birthright. Or so she thought. Within the next two months, she would become Kimiko Young. And that, she once thought, was as close to perfection as she could get. But now she knew. The rest of the world didn't have to. She came directly from one of the greatest families in Japanese history. But an even better side of the truth said that more than a birthright, she had a family. People who loved her, bound by blood. She was never forgotten, for fifteen hundred years, she was their purpose for surviving all those years. Kimiko Yamato was never forgotten.

 **Tomorrow-** Chase Young had always told himself, _'Tomorrow, I might just get over the pain...'_ Tomorrow was dawning when Kimiko told him that she would handle anything that came their way. Chase himself was certain that would end when Siobhan had actually returned, with his daughter, and actually alive. He _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt, that after their deaths, she would forsake him. He would deserve it. He had forsaken her. He had told her that she was never going to compare to what that woman was for him, she would never come close. And Kimiko drifted, as anyone would after such a blow. But on the day when Chase needed someone, and he had chased everyone off, Kimiko stepped from the shadows, asking for no apology, and held him while the warlord cried and cried. That day, he truly felt like a Heylin. Now tomorrow had officially come. Kimiko sat on the bed with Chase, her left hand holding his, the silver on their fingers glistening. She brought her lips to his and Chase sighed peacefully, realizing that the hurt was really gone.

 **Use-** Chase held Kimiko close to his chest after their first afterglow with each other. The woman was a bit timid, but nothing that couldn't be healed after time. Chase sighed in contentment, pleased to have such a talented lover. Kimiko began to shift from the position on the warm chest. He released his grip and and curiously watched as she moved to the edge of the bed and turned away from him. What had he done wrong? He had been as gentle as he could, granted he was eager after twenty years. He turned on his side and looked at the angel he had upset. "Kimiko, what is it? Did I upset you?" Kimiko looked at him, surprised. "What would make you think that?"she demanded. Chase stared at her for a long time, questioning her sanity. Kimiko stared back him, as if humoring him. Chase wanted to know just what was going through her head. "Kimiko, love, you've moved all the way to the edge of the bed and turned away from me . Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Kimiko eyes suddenly widened and she gasped slightly. She looked away and blushed. When she turned back around with a small smile and tears falling to her cheeks. "I guess...I'm trying to forget this as soon as possible...since...since-,"she stumbled. The warlord's brow furrowed as her grabbed her upper arm and made her face him. "Since what?"he demanded. She stared at him again, pain ripping through her expression. And rage, deep rage. "Are you stupid!? I know what happens now! I'm not an idiot, it's over now!" Chase froze. "Did I make you think that? What made you think that?" Kimiko looked over to the Wu that Chase had one earlier, the Gift of Athena. The Shen Gong Wu allowed a person to read people's mind. "Why don't you find out,"she whispered, curling into herself, closer to Chase now,"I don't like talking about it. I hate it..." Chase picked up the Wu and turned to his new lover. "Gift of Athena!" Everything was quiet, Chase picking through her memories. Chase was silent, Kimiko's abuse viewed in horror. After several minutes, he set the Wu down and turned to her. "You truly have been hurt, haven't you?" She bowed her head as the tears fell, trying to control her utter weakness. Chase came to Kimiko's side comfortingly, and held her close. "Well,"he said,"that's not what I desire from you. I have interest not in using you like some common _whore,_ but _loving_ as my partner, my lover. You are precious to me, you know that. That's why it took me two months to make this move, Kimiko. Had you been anyone else, I'd have merely taken you for the evening and made sure they knew it was that kind of affair. This is no affair. This is love. I know you're not used to it, but it's genuine. Take it, Kimiko." Kimiko turned to face him and smiled. "i love you,"she whispered, testing the words. Chase smiled triumphantly. "And I you."

 **Chocolate -** Chase Young didn't know what it was with his kinky lover, with chocolate syrup. But whatever it was, it was sending him to cloud 9 and he liked it.

 **Summertime-** "Whatcha doin'". Chase looked back at his lover, nonchalantly. "No." He only heard the sound of his lover grumbling to herself,"Shithead."

 **Babysat-** Kimiko and Chase stared at each other for a long time. "Never again,"said Kimiko, staring at Raimundo and Jack, covered in baby powder in the middle of the temple's courtyard. Haku laughed in between them, holding the empty canister in his hands. Chase groaned,"Morons..."

 **Hair-** Every Xaiolin crowded the couple's bathroom, listening to the teenager and the warlord arguing over conditioner and the mirror.

 **Freedom-** Kimiko smiled at the large grave and smiled. She laid the beautiful bouquet of roses before her adoptive parents grave, finally feeling free of the Tohomiko curse of sadness.

 **Children-** Chase watched as his eldest son, Haku, stepped up to the graduation podium. Then the proud father turned to his younger twins, Akira and Reiko. They would be there soon. Then he looked to the mother his children's lap. Little Mai Yun cheered loudly as her brother received several awards. Chase took his wife's hand and squeezed it. Kimiko smiled at him as he whispered in her ear,"Thank you for our children."

 **Prissy-** "You Miss-Priss!" "Shut up, damn you!" "At least save a little conditioner, dammit,"grumbled Kimiko as Chase pouted.

* * *

 **A/N: So prompt for Chamiko. Enjoy!**


End file.
